


Sibylla ex Ampulla

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes getting on with his life, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Quadruple Amputee, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, hydratrashmeme, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Баки Барнс вошел в квартиру, где они жили со Стивом, на своих собственных ногах (купленных и оплаченных, он хранил чеки ко всем своим протезам в специальной папке в несгораемом шкафу для бумаг). Длинный день подходил к концу, и ночь могла начаться, когда он захочет.





	Sibylla ex Ampulla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sibylla ex Ampulla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814413) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> **Предупреждения:** ГидраТрешПати, Баки Барнс без конечностей, без всех четырех конечностей (Quadruple Amputee), последствия изнасилований, последствия пыток, домашний флафф, Баки Барнс живет дальше, забота, римминг, анальный секс, сонные объятия.
> 
>  **Примечание:** Написано на заявку на Гидратреше.  
>  _Баки потерял все четыре конечности [по тексту: это было одной из пыток в Гидре и сопровождалось сексуальным насилием]. Он пользуется высокотехнологичными протезами и по большей части справляется вполне успешно. Но каждый вечер, он снимает их и позволяет Стиву заботиться о себе. Мне хотелось бы почитать о том, как Стив по согласию доставляет удовольствие беспомощному Баки, у которого ампутированы все четыре конечности. «По согласию» и «удовольствие» здесь ключевые слова._
> 
>  **От автора:** название – это моя отсылка к истории Stoatsandwich's «Nam Sibyllam», которая рассказывает о Баки, которому не повезло пережить такого рода пытки, и которую я бы всерьез не советовала вам читать, если вы болезненно относитесь к подобным вещам. Stoat цитирует начало, а я - конец стиха Петрония (использованного Т.С. Элиотом, как эпиграф к «Бесплодной земле»), который звучит, как «Nam Sibyllam quidem Cumis ego ipse oculis meis vidi in ampulla»{* А я собственными глазами видел Кумскую Сивиллу, сидящую в бутылке}  
> Спасибо всем, кто вдохновлял меня на написание фанфика по этой заявке, и отдельно спасибо thefilthiestpiglet за ее чудесный (NSFW!) арт и моей бете AgentMal.
> 
>  **От переводчика:** «Sibylla ex Ampulla» — Сивилла в бутылке. Я сторонник того, чтобы переводить названия. Но это латынь. Латынь всегда особый случай. Ave латынь!
> 
> Перевод проиллюстрирован прекрасным NSFW!!! артом от Redraccoon

Баки Барнс вошел в их со Стивом квартиру на своих собственных ногах (купленных и оплаченных: он хранил чеки к своим протезам в специальной папке в несгораемом шкафу для бумаг). Как человек, сумевший мастерски пережить такие пытки Гидры, от описания которых судей и судебных исполнителей чуть не вырвало, он стал теперь свободным гражданином; как тот, кто провел большую часть своей жизни со Стивом Роджерсом, сейчас он тратил почти все свободное время на то, что помогал людям, демонстрируя, насколько мало нуждался в помощи сам.

Открыв дверь, он тут же сказал, привычно почти и не замечая затраченных на это усилий:

— Стив, я дома!

Никто не ответил ему, но открыв дверь полностью, он увидел на стене записку, на том самом месте, где не мог ее не заметить. Он снова подумал, что им стоило бы уже повесить пробковую доску для этих целей, пока читал написанное заглавными буквами сообщение Стива: «Я ПО ДЕЛАМ, А НЕ СПАСАЮ МИР. ПОЕШЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ГОЛОДНЫЙ».

Баки прошел в квартиру, закрыл и запер за собой дверь, размышляя, голоден ли он и если голоден, то настолько ли сильно, чтобы поесть, не дожидаясь Стива. У него был длинный тяжелый день. Он больше не занимался спасением мира, да и связанные с этим заботы, как правило, его не касались. Когда наступала его очередь покупать продукты, он просто _заказывал доставку_ , как человек, способный рационально оценивать свои силы.

И все же он знал, что отлично справляется с задачей по поддержке переживших разного рода серьезные травмы. Сегодня это были дети, перенесшие ампутации, что оказалось по-своему милым. Люди младше восьми лет, наверное, единственные в мире не понимали, о скольком он умалчивал, когда говорил, что потерял конечности в результате несчастного случая, упав с обрыва. И это даже не было ложью. Именно первое падение положило начало всем его бедам, хоть три из его конечностей оставались на месте еще семьдесят с лишним лет после этого. Все равно в нем уже была тайная слабость, будто раковая опухоль неслышно распространяющаяся внутри все это время. Это стало очевидно, только когда Гидра снова схватила его и наказала за побег, избавление от их кодов в его мозгу и совместную работу со Стивом. Баки не поддался искушению закрыть глаза и позволить воспоминаниям, которые он удерживал на задворках своей памяти в течение всего дня, затопить его. Он сосредоточился на записке Стива. Взял ручку и листик из блока, оставленного ему Стивом, и написал старательно натренированным почерком, ничуть не напоминавшим его прошлый, выученный в школе почти что сто лет назад: «НЕ-А. ПОЙДУ ЛЯГУ».

Он повесил пальто, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не следить за необходимыми для этого движениями рук. Прошел через гостиную и дальше по коридору, упорно не глядя на свои ноги и не задумываясь о затрачиваемых на это усилиях. Его по-прежнему иногда замыкало, если он слишком много думал о том, что делает, особенно когда уставал, а сегодня он неебически устал.

По счастью, идти ему было уже недалеко. Всего лишь до ванной. Он оставался на ногах, пока раздевался и выкладывал мелочевку из карманов, игнорируя ожидавшее его кресло. Когда он разделся догола — когда на нем не осталось ничего, кроме протезов — он позволил себе сесть на унитаз, но не в кресло. Уперся локтями в колени, разрешив себе навалиться на опоры своих рук вместо того, чтобы носить их на себе; ему потребовалась минута, прежде чем он скопил достаточно сил и внимания, чтобы сделать то, что планировал.

Он воспользовался своими уровня произведений искусства протезами, чтобы подтереть себе задницу, а потом взял дезинфицирующее средство для рук вместо того, чтобы подниматься к раковине. Потом посидел еще с минуту, глядя на кресло. Всего пара шагов. Просто подняться на ноги, дотащить себя, сделать два шага, а потом он сможет сесть.

Или просто остаться на унитазе, пока Стив не вернется домой и не возьмет его на руки…

Баки покачал головой и дважды ударил в ладоши. Кресло среагировало, с легким скрипом повернувшись к нему. Он хлопнул снова, и оно плавно подкатилось, остановившись, когда он выставил ногу и коснулся ближайшего колеса. Он взял полотенце с вешалки прямо над унитазом и бросил его на сиденье, а затем взялся за подлокотники, не позволяя себе больше медлить. Он преодолел рутинную процедуру: приподнялся, развернулся, уселся задницей на сиденье кресла и обмяк, откинувшись в его удобном прогибе, а потом поднял ноги и устроил их на подставке.

Пальцы его левой руки лежали у контрольной панели, поэтому он воспользовался ими вместо движений головы и направил кресло из ванной в их со Стивом комнату, где принципиально не было ни ковров на деревянном полу, ни какой-либо лишней мебели, кроме тумбочки возле кровати со стороны Стива и его стола для рисования у окна. Знакомая последовательность движений пальцами привела кресло на его сторону кровати, где вместо прикроватной тумбы стояло нечто, похожее на первый взгляд на низкую этажерку с подставкой для обуви.

Он закрыл глаза на секунду и медленно выдохнул, когда его кресло-каталка со щелчком заняло свое место, автоматически закрепившись возле кровати так, что его ступни оказались под специальными креплениями в нижней части подставки. Практически готово. Практически все.

Он потянулся вниз, не поднимая затылка со спинки кресла, и коснулся пальцами механизма снятия правой ноги. Он нажимал и поворачивал контакты в правильном порядке, и снова выдохнул, когда нога отцепилась от его обрубка. Он открыл глаза и выпрямил ее, чтобы она встала без крепления к телу, закрепляя на подставке. Загорелся зеленый индикатор, и программа начала диагностику устройства.

С левой ногой он управился скорее, за счет желания скорее покончить с этим. Она устаканилась в пазу подставки, и теперь уже обе его ноги стояли сами по себе возле кровати. Он оставался самим собой только до паха. Слева у него не сохранилось даже куска ноги для присоединения протеза, который не нужно было бы закреплять в тазобедренный сустав, в то время как справа осталась практически половина бедра. Они начали с этого обрубка, чтобы вести счет отметинами, обновляя их, когда те заживали, пока каждый дюйм кожи его тела не оказался покрыт свидетельствами изнасилований — его задница, его рот, любая часть его тела, пригодная для использования.

Между обрубками ног покоились его член и яички, мягкие и на удивление нетронутые, в сравнении с остальным телом. Им нравилось сберегать их напоследок, наслаждаясь возможностью запугивать его тем, сколько всего они могут сделать с этой его частью; но его спасли раньше, чем они успели реализовать свои планы. В тот момент он был не в состоянии ликовать, но теперь был охрененно этому рад.

Впрочем, он не стал прикасаться к себе. Не сейчас. Ему хотелось ощутить больше тепла, чем могли дать его собственные руки.

Вместо этого он провел пальцами по правому бедру. Чувствительность протеза была достаточной, чтобы он мог ощутить паутинку шрамов под гладкой кожей. Только теперь, начав водить по ним, он заметил темные синяки на культях обеих ног, на правой куда серьезнее — он до сих пор привычно думал о правой ноге как о «здоровой» и больше на нее опирался.

Подобное уже стало для него нормой, когда он проводил весь день с детьми: взрослые все же понимали, что существовал предел тому, сколько он мог долбиться своими обрубками о верхнюю часть протезов, неважно, какими дорогостоящими и комфортными они были. Но дети хотели, нуждались в том, чтобы увидеть, что он мог бегать, танцевать, прыгать на месте, даже когда кто-то из них, — или двое, или пятеро повисали на нем. Он не собирался отказывать им в этом. Никогда. 

И что с того, что ему приходилось немножечко заплатить за это в конце дня? Все заживет достаточно быстро; в зависимости от того, сколько встреч осталось у Стива, все вполне могло зажить до его возвращения домой.

Не задумываясь, Баки взялся за концы своих культей, с силой надавив на синяки, позволяя себе почувствовать всю боль после того, как целый день упорно игнорировал ее или убеждал себя, что это всего лишь усталость. Теперь же он прижимал пальцы к искусственно укороченным конечностям, ощущая сквозь мышцы окончания костей, нажимал на мягкие, отекшие места, где кровь скапливалась весь день.

_Это мое. Это я._

Это помогло ему сосредоточиться на руках. Он сразу же ощутил всю их тяжесть и посмотрел на перевернутое стеклом вниз зеркало, висевшее в специальном кармане стойки для конечностей. Он коснулся пальцами лица, крепко зажмурился, а потом резко открыл глаза, сжал губы, а затем открыл рот.

Нет. Если уж он вообще собирался делать свои упражнения, то придется сделать их, как положено. Он вздохнул и взял зеркало, повернув его так, чтобы видеть себя, когда повторял предписанные ему упражнения для поврежденных нервов и мышц лица под практически полностью восстановившейся кожей. Он даже сделал свои вокальные упражнения, практикуя все звукосочетания и дифтонги, которые обычно ускользали от него, если он слишком уставал.

Наконец он выдохнул, закончив весь комплекс, достигнув своей любимой части всего этого дела: той, где он позволял каждой усталой, измученной мышце расслабиться.

С большим трудом завоеванная маска Нормального, Здорового Баки Барнса растворилась, и его лицо пришло в свое естественное состояние: щеки, челюсть и веки обвисли, язык неподвижно и неповоротливо отяжелел во рту, губы обмякли в кривом изгибе. Он мог взять все это под контроль, по большей части, теперь мог — для этого он и делал все эти упражнения, а до того несколько месяцев проходил речевую и физиотерапию. И все равно, было охуенно здорово просто отложить зеркало и позволить лицу стать тем, чем оно было теперь: таким же изуродованным, возможно, навсегда, куском плоти, как и все остальное его тело.

Убрав зеркало, он взял влажные салфетки и стал стирать слои грима, скрывавшие его шрамы от детей и камер. Салфетка царапнула по проклюнувшейся щетине, что было нормально, поскольку время было уже к восьми часам вечера, но Баки не собирался сейчас беспокоиться об этом. Он, на хрен, заканчивал на сегодня.

Он выбросил использованную влажную салфетку в маленькое мусорное ведро в нижней части подставки и убрал остальные. После этого протянул обе руки и вставил их запястьями в специальные поддерживающие манжеты-поручи на стойке для конечностей. Манжеты пикнули, подключаясь к его протезам. Когда он потянул, телескопические конечности выдвинулись из подставки, предоставляя ему опору, чтобы перевалиться из кресла на кровать.

Он устроился в позиции сидя на своей половине постели, коснулся локтями друг друга и сделал сложный жест, служивший присоединенным к манжетам протезам сигналом отсоединиться.

Они отцепились от него, но не втянулись сразу, давая ему опору, чтобы удобнее устроиться посередине. Без них он сразу же терял равновесие: его левая рука крепилась к пазу в плечевом суставе, и немного металлической начинки неизбежно оставалось с ним, даже когда он снимал протез. С правой же стороны у него было несколько дюймов культи. На ней тоже был синяк, заметил он, выравниваясь с опорой на протез, служивший теперь чем-то вроде постельного поручня. А все из-за того, что он отжимался и даже стоял на руках для детишек.

Пожалуй, ему просто стоило нарисовать звезду у себя на груди и букву «А» на лбу и уже принять то, насколько он превратился в Стива за последнее время. Накатило искушение прислониться к левой руке, присоединить ее обратно и ощупать синяки, но он ведь уже решил, что на сегодня достаточно. Значит, достаточно.

Вот теперь он был по-настоящему обнажен. Он стал самим собой, всем, что от него осталось.

Он промычал пять нот бессловесной команды, давшей сигнал протезам втянуться, забирая руки на их место в стойке возле кровати. Убедился, что они заняли свои слоты и загорелись зеленые огоньки, означавшие, что включилась ночная диагностика, а потом повернулся и повалился на постель вниз лицом. В этот раз ему удалось приземлиться как надо с первой попытки, и он издал горлом довольный короткий звук. Это было единственной практичной вещью в том, чтобы так нечеловечески уставать: его член становился настолько вялым и мягким, что чаще сразу правильно ложился между обрубками его ног, а не попадал ему под живот под каким-нибудь раздражающим углом.

Матрас с его стороны подстроился под него, немного приподнявшись под головой так, что ему требовалось только повернуть голову, чтобы было легче дышать. Поверхность под ним автоматически нагрелась, когда опознала его вес, так что ему не требовалось путаться в одеяле, которое только мешало бы в случае, если придется в спешке надевать протезы. Ему больше не нужно было двигаться, не нужно было куда-то что-то нести. Его неебово длинный день подходил к концу, и ночь могла начаться в любой момент.

Он задремал, не засыпая полностью, пока не услышал звук открывшейся двери и голос Стива: «Баки, я дома!»

Баки вздохнул и отозвался бессвязным звуком, давая Стиву знать, что он его слышал. И невольно улыбнулся: скоро его ждала награда за этот тяжелый день.

Он слушал, как Стив ходил по кухне, разбирая сумки и раскладывая продукты. Баки мог позвать его, поторопить, но сегодня в этом не было никакой нужды, и Стив знал, что он не против немного подождать. Ожидание помогало ему снова стать собой. Приятно было хотеть чего-то помимо того, чтобы упасть в постель и больше не двигаться.

Баки чуть вздрогнул, услышав звук приближающихся шагов Стива в коридоре. Он повернул голову так, чтобы видеть, как входит Стив. Баки нравилось ждать его вот так, но иногда на него все же накатывало осознание того, что Стив был не единственным и далеко не первым, кто видел его настолько беспомощным. И если это не Стив пришел за ним…

Смутная волна воспоминаний откатилась, отброшенная реальностью: в дверь вошел Стив с улыбкой на лице и парой коробок пиццы в руках. На запястье у него висела сумка, в которой что-то многообещающе позвякивало, и Баки улыбнулся.

— Собршся п’дпоить мня?

— Что, а ты разве еще сам не успел? — Стив никогда не притворялся, что Баки говорит внятно, а не будто с набитым ртом, но в то же время всегда правильно понимал его: — Может, сберегу тебе глоток-другой, тебе же сейчас не так много надо.

— Это просто потому, что ты стал теперь выше, осел, — пробурчал Баки, ухмыляясь и размазывая натекшую изо рта слюну о простынь у себя под лицом.

Стив сел на кровать рядом с ним, поставив коробки с пиццей на свободное место, которое раньше занимали бы ноги Баки, а потом вытянулся на животе и потерся носом о его щеку.

— Эй, приятель, я собираюсь еще долго компенсировать себе то, сколько пива ты выпил за меня, оправдываясь тем, что ты был больше и тебе было нужно больше.

— Я не помню, — ответил Баки, выговаривая слова с артикуляцией грустного робота, а потом поймал губы Стива в мокром поцелуе.

— Ха-ха, — пробормотал Стив и отстранился, вытер слюну с подбородка Баки, а потом со своего, и развернулся за парой бумажных полотенец, расстелив одно из них рядом с Баки в качестве скатерти. Стив протянул второе полотенце Баки и вопросительно приподнял брови, на что тот утвердительно фыркнул и поднял голову.

— У меня что-то осталось на лице?

— Сейчас посмотрю, — ответил Стив, полотенцем вытирая сначала слюну, а затем остатки грима с его левого виска и кончика носа. — Ой, нет, извини, Бак, это просто твое лицо. Такое же, как всегда.

Стив поцеловал его снова, быстро на этот раз, и Баки улыбнулся в его поцелуй.

Стив также никогда не притворялся, что не видит шрамов Баки. Лицо Баки было все тем же для Стива, и неважно, насколько оно было изуродовано, так что какое это имело значение?

Стив завозился на кровати, взял коробки с пиццей и пакет с пивом и занялся организацией их вечернего постельного пикника:

— Ты там как, в порядке?

Баки оценил свои возможности: как и всегда рядом со Стивом, он сразу же переставал чувствовать себя выжатым до последней капли.

— Не-е, я сяду.

Стив посмотрел на панель управления кроватью, которой полагалось реагировать на отданные голосом Баки команды. Тот недовольно фыркнул, и его следующие слова прозвучали еще неразборчивее предыдущих:

— Т’псади меня, д’вай.

— Ай-яй-яй, — сказал Стив, прижавшись извиняющимся поцелуем к пустому разъему для левой руки. Баки вдохнул его знакомый запах и специфический аромат пиццы из местечка на их же улице: Стив продолжал покупать ее именно там, хоть она и не была особенно хороша, просто готовили по соседству. Баки сосредоточился на текущем моменте, на _Стиве_ , сосредоточился изо всех сил, когда знакомые, _желанные_ руки перевернули его и усадили к изголовью.

— Д’вай, — повторил Баки, шевельнув обеими обрубками с правой стороны в знак согласия. Стив придвинулся на последние несколько дюймов, давая Баки привалиться к своему боку. Левой рукой Стив поддерживал его за талию, чтобы Баки мог лениво навалиться на него, не страшась упасть. В такой позе они были будто снова одного роста, прямо как раньше, во всяком случае, если Баки утруждался держать голову прямо.

— Охренеть, Бак, — сказал Стив, бережно коснувшись пальцами правой руки синяков на культях его ног. — Тебя что, заставили пользоваться ходулями сегодня?

— Дети-ампутанты, — ответил Баки, пожав плечами, и очень постарался сказать следующее четко: — Пусть видят, что смогут делать все, что захотят, когда получат правильные протезы.

Стив хмыкнул, но спорить не стал; они оба знали, что он вынес намного больше, чем пару синяков, чтобы помочь людям.

Баки использовал то, каким стало теперь его тело, чтобы делать работу, которую можно было делать только с таким телом, как у него. По сути, то же самое делал и Стив, разве что области, в которых были полезны их измененные тела, оказались теперь несказанно разными.

— Если синяки не сойдут сами к тому времени, как мы доедим, я нанесу на них мазь, — сказал Стив, напоследок еще раз легонько погладив обрубок его ноги.

Баки прижал культю правой руки к своему боку, чтобы Стив не заметил синяки и там тоже.

Стив открыл коробку, дав Баки взглянуть на пиццу, которую принес домой.

Баки одобрительно хмыкнул так, что это было даже не похоже на стон, и сглотнул слюну вместо того, чтобы дать ей вытечь из угла его рта. Когда Стив посмотрел на него, без слов спрашивая о его пожеланиях, Баки чуть покачал головой и спросил:

— Как твой день, милый?

В предложении было целых пять слогов, так что Стив мог узнать его по интонации и общему звучанию, даже если Баки особенно не старался.

Рот Стива сложился в улыбку:

— Давай я тебе расскажу, солнышко.

Баки позволил себе закрыть глаза, пока Стив рассказывал ему о событиях прошедшего дня, поднеся аккуратно свернутый кусочек пиццы к самому лицу Баки, чтобы тот мог кусать прямо от него. Баки медленно, вдумчиво жевал, следя за тем, чтобы не прикусить себе язык. Стив болтал о том, как прошла его тренировка с Мстителями, упоминая свои любимые нелепые высказывания Скотта.

Стив практически не прерывался, когда кусал от своего куска пиццы. Баки никогда не стал бы придираться к тому, что он говорит с полным ртом, если сам едва мог жевать пищу без того, чтобы вывалить ее на себя. К тому же это означало, что от него не требовалось ничего, кроме того, чтобы время от времени издавать одобрительные звуки и кусать пиццу или тянуть пиво, когда Стив подносил бутылку к его губам. Стив то и дело вытирал пальцами подбородок Баки или капнувший соус у него с груди, а после облизывал их, не переставая рассказывать дальше.

В какой-то момент Баки ощутил себя приятно сытым и немного поплывшим от пиццы и пива: теперь он весил исключительно мало, и это было здорово. Он помотал головой, а потом дал ей упасть на плечо Стиву, когда тот предложил ему очередной кусочек. Стив засунул остаток себе в рот. Он вытер руку о полотенце, которое подстелил для крошек раньше, взял телефон и завел туда информацию о том, сколько кусков пиццы и глотков пива Баки смог сегодня выпить и съесть.

Баки открыл один глаз как раз когда появился зеленый сигнал, подтверждающий, что его организм получил достаточно калорий. А значит, Стиву не придется доставать из пакета, в котором лежало пиво, еще и протеиновые коктейли и уговаривать Баки выпить хотя бы один.

Баки издал удовлетворенный звук, а потом вопросительный. Стив как раз дошел до середины описания сегодняшней встречи, где обсуждалось предложение новой подборки пропагандистских роликов, которые планировали снимать с участием Мстителей.

— Ох, да, и когда мы получили сценарии, оказалось, что, очевидно, они пересмотрели до фига моих старых фильмов времен войны, потому что их сюжет оказался в том же карнавальном ритме, на заднем фоне буквально слышится: «Помоги Кэпу валить фрицев».

Баки издал булькающий смешок. Стив усмехнулся и на автомате вытер ему рот. Он прикончил оставшуюся пиццу и пиво, собрал коробки и бутылки.

— Я пойду выброшу это, тебе еще что-нибудь принести?

Баки покачал головой.

Рука Стива, обнимавшая его, чуть сместилась.

— Полежишь, пока я не вернусь?

Баки кивнул, указав подбородком, где его устроить, и Стив помог ему опуститься на спину. А потом потер ладонью чуть округлившийся после сытного ужина живот Баки. Тот довольно хмыкнул, подавшись навстречу прикосновению настолько, насколько мог.

— Вернусь через минуту, — Стив быстро поцеловал его в губы и спрыгнул с кровати. Баки наблюдал за ним сквозь ресницы: за ногами и руками Стива, за его не требующими усилий движениями.

Уже какое-то время в его голове возникала и крутилась мысль о том, что в те давние времена, когда Стив был маленьким и больным, Баки никогда не молил Бога о том, чтобы тот забрал его здоровье и отдал ему болезни и слабость Стива. Было бы славно, если бы он так сделал. Тогда то, что случилось с ним, можно было бы считать ответом на его мольбы. Тогда он мог бы хоть притвориться, что Стив стал сильным и цельным, а Баки оказался весь поломан в результате честного обмена.

Но правда была в том, что Стив стал цельным, потому что встретил того, кто дал ему этот шанс; а Баки оказался сломан, потому что встретил всех самых отъявленных садистов и насильников за последние сто лет. Во всем этом было не больше смысла, чем в том, что Баки вообще встретил в своей жизни Стива.

— Вот черт, — сказал Стив, заходя в комнату с бутылкой мази в руке. — Я забыл, что от пива тебе срывает краны. Не плачь, детка, я здесь.

Баки шумно втянул сопли и закатил глаза. Он не плакал… ну, не сильно, может, скатилась одна-две слезинки.

— Хчу и плч.

— Да, да, конечно, ты можешь делать это, если ты этого… что за херню ты сотворил со своей рукой?

— А кк’т’дмаешь?

Стив покачал головой и опустился на колени на кровати, оседлав бедра Баки, пока открывал резко пахнущую мазь и набирал ее себе на пальцы. Баки тоже иногда делал это для Стива. Когда тот возвращался со своих миссий весь в синяках, наступала очередь Баки заботиться о нем хоть как-то. В такие вечера он не снимал свои руки и ноги, втирал мазь в гематомы Стива и квохтал над ним.

Но на этот раз Стив всего лишь ездил на встречи, так что сегодня была очередь Баки. Стив бережно втирал мазь в синяки на культе его руки, а затем поочередно на культях обеих ног, осторожно проглаживая пальцами места, где протезы обычно стирали кожу до мяса. Он не говорил ничего, кроме «Здесь чувствуешь?» время от времени, вдавливая пальцы то там, то тут, чтобы убедиться, что Баки не теряет чувствительность.

Баки согласно мычал, когда Стиву требовался ответ, но в остальное время тихо наслаждался прикосновениями, позволив себе отпустить последние остатки контроля. Он закрыл глаза, чуть приоткрыл рот и расслабленно опустил свои обрубки на матрас. Стив был с ним, так что Баки больше ничего не требовалось.

Очень скоро прикосновения Стива превратились из обычной необходимой проверки в медленный массаж. Стив разминал усталые укороченные мышцы, натруженные за день, вверх от обрубков ног к груди и от плеч к шее. Баки довольно застонал, когда пальцы Стива зарылись ему в волосы и помассировали кожу головы, и ему даже удалось небрежно улыбнуться с открытым ртом, когда Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в мокрые губы.

— Эй, ты как, приятель? — промурлыкал Стив. — Достаточно? Сонный уже?

Баки помотал головой и, приподняв культю правой ноги, дважды ударил Стива по бедру, что означало “еще”.

— Хммм, давай посмотрим, что я пропустил, — проворковал Стив, выпрямляясь, чтобы склониться над Баки. Его руки прошлись вниз по груди Баки, и Баки приоткрыл глаза достаточно для того, чтобы проследить, как одна ладонь Стива обхватила его член, а другая приподняла яички. Баки не был возбужден. Иногда он вообще не мог возбудиться в конце тяжелого дня, но на этот раз он был настроен оптимистично, все еще ощущая дразнящее покалывание там, где пиво будто гуляло под его кожей вслед за руками Стива. На самом деле, не имело значения, возбудится он или нет. Он не так сильно нуждался во вставшем члене, как в руках, которыми мог бы касаться Стива, или ногах, которыми мог бы обхватить его за талию, чтобы удержать.

Руки Стива гладили его медленно и нежно, но без робости. Рот Баки без труда сложился в открытую улыбку, выдыхая стоны от того, что каждое прикосновение Стива доставляло ему медленно растущее наслаждение. Он повозился немного в объятиях Стива, все еще невозбужденный, и он знал, что вряд ли сможет еще долго бодрствовать, если Стив будет продвигаться так же медленно.

Баки снова поднял правую культю и постучал Стива по ноге. Трижды на этот раз.

— Ах так? — руки Стива замерли, потом сжали бедра Баки. По телу Баки пробежала дрожь, и он кивнул.

— О'кей, — сказал Стив и без какого-либо еще предупреждения перевернул Баки на живот, задницей кверху. Баки застонал и потерся лицом о простыни, а потом Стив сделал то, чего Баки ждал с самого начала, и склонился над ним, прижавшись грудью к спине, устроив свои бедра и член поверх задницы Баки. Он поцеловал Баки в шею слева, с легкостью укрывая его собой полностью. Баки мог только стонать и извиваться, а спустя минуту не утруждал себя даже и этим, просто лежал неподвижно под весом Стива.

Он развернул лицо к Стиву, и Стив поцеловал его еще более грязно. Баки больше не собирался ничего контролировать. Язык Стива вдавился в его безвольный, мокрый рот, и Баки застонал, ощущая его внутри.

— Окей, — повторил Стив, приподнимаясь немного и целуя Баки в позвонок в основании шеи, в то время как его руки скользнули вниз по спине Баки, а колено отодвинуло в сторону культю правой ноги, чтобы широко раскрыть его. — Сейчас все будет, Бак.

Баки повернулся лицом вниз, прижавшись лбом к матрасу, руки Стива продвигались к его заднице. Стив скользнул поцелуями вниз по его спине, его большие пальцы разминали мышцы прямо над ягодицами.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Стив. — Не держи себя, Бак. Тебе нет больше нужды быть сильным. Я с тобой. Здесь только я, больше никого.

Баки выдохнул, стараясь избавиться от напряжения, всегда охватывавшего его, когда Стив начинал. Он кивнул в матрас, едва дыхание Стива коснулось его копчика. Язык Стива дотронулся до самого верха расщелины между ягодицами, в то время как руки Стива — Стива, не чьи-нибудь еще — сжали их и развели в стороны.

— Хм, — сказал Стив. — Не стал принимать душ, когда пришел домой, Бак?

Он вполне мог это сделать. Конечно, он устал, но если бы он заранее подумал, что все так будет, он догадался бы, чего ждать.

Он замотал головой, а Стив хмыкнул без малейшего удивления в голосе, тиская его ягодицы.

— Хорошо. Теперь это моя забота, верно?

Баки тихонько застонал, даже не пытаясь внятно ответить, а его лицо вспыхнуло, хотя он и знал, что Стив хотел сделать это для него так же, как сам Баки хотел, чтобы он это сделал. Стив сдвинулся над ним, наклоняясь, чтобы взять принадлежности, а затем снова склонился над ним, между его ног, если бы у него все еще были ноги. Одной рукой Стив раздвинул ему ягодицы, а второй провел чем-то влажным и прохладным, очищая его дырку.

Баки зажался, он ничего не мог поделать с этим в начале. Но Стив никуда не спешил, медленно водил вверх и вниз по всей расщелине, прежде чем сосредоточиться на отверстии.

— Вот так хорошо, Бак. Неважно, насколько ты напряжен, скоро станешь сияюще чистым. Ты ведь знаешь, я видел вещи и похуже, верно? Это ерунда, осталось только плюнуть и отполировать тебя перед проверкой.

Баки завозился, воспоминания прокатились вниз по его спине, словно мурашки. Он поправлял Стиву нашивки и галстук каждый раз, когда тому предстояло предстать перед Филлипсом в предписанной уставом капитанской униформе; Стив поднял Баки на руки, бормочущий грязный обрубок, и вынес его из места, где с ним сотворили все это.

Губы Стива прижались сзади к его талии, теплые и уверенные, пока Стив осторожно водил влажной салфеткой по его анусу самым кончиком пальца, терпеливо и нежно проворачивая, практически не вжимая внутрь.

— Я собираюсь так хорошо заботиться о тебе, Бак. Теперь моя очередь, верно? Тебе теперь больше не нужно начищать туфли, придется мне позаботиться о тебе как-нибудь еще. Почему бы не так?

Баки снова застонал, почувствовав, что расслабился достаточно для того, чтобы салфетка немного вдавилась внутрь. Стив одобрительно мурлыкнул, целуя ягодицу Баки, и ввернул кончик пальца чуть глубже, очищая Баки, насколько сможет дотянуться языком.

— Ну вот, — шепнул Стив, убирая использованную салфетку и проводя еще раз уже чистой. — Вот и готово. Теперь ты весь чистый, и я могу приласкать тебя так, как тебе хочется, верно?

Было слышно, как Стив убрал обе салфетки в пластиковый пакет и отбросил его в сторону, а потом наклонился и снова поцеловал его ягодицу, потираясь носом о едва ощутимо влажную расщелину вниз к анусу. Баки не удержался и слабо заскулил. Каждый раз он говорил себе, что не будет делать этого; он ЗНАЛ, что с ним Стив. Им никогда не удавалось продвинуться дальше, пока Баки не терял контроль над голосом, но стоило отпустить себя, и этот звук каждый раз вырывался наружу.

— Все хорошо, детка, — прошептал Стив и легонько прижался кончиком языка к туго сомкнутому анусу Баки, совсем не вдавливаясь, лишь пройдясь поверх. — Я никуда не спешу. Я никогда не сделаю тебе больно.

Баки замотал головой. Рот Стива скользнул ниже, вылизывая и лаская с внутренней стороны его яичек.

— Я с тобой, — повторил Стив, положив одну руку на член Баки и нежно поглаживая, обволакивая его, пробуждая в нем ростки наслаждения. — Я с тобой, и мы будем продвигаться так медленно, как тебе будет нужно, потому что все, чего я хочу, это доставить тебе удовольствие. Потому что мне невероятно хорошо с тобой, просто потрясающе. Бак, ты ведь это знаешь? Каждый раз, когда ты позволяешь мне позаботиться о тебе, каждый раз, когда позволяешь увидеть тебя вот таким, по-настоящему обнаженным.

Ладони Стива сдвинулись и накрыли обрубки его ног, места, которых не существовало бы для прикосновений, если бы у Баки все еще были ноги. Стив потерся носом между его ягодиц, убеждая развести остатки ног еще шире.

— Я тебе описать не могу, — шептал Стив, касаясь влажным дыханием отверстия Баки. — То, насколько ты доверяешь мне, Бак. То, что ты не сдался, не позволил никому отнять у тебя это, чтобы с тобой ни делали. Это просто выносит мне мозг, понимаешь, приятель?

Баки тихонько застонал, чуть приподнимая бедра, умоляя продолжать.

— Да, мне тоже легче отлизать тебе, чем рассказать, какой ты потрясающий, — промурлыкал Стив, прикасаясь легчайшими короткими поцелуями к напряженным мышцам.

Но Баки был уже настолько заведен, что чувствовал вспышки удовольствия даже от этих касаний. Он дышал достаточно громко и часто, убеждая Стива продолжать, лизать медленнее и мокрее, чтобы вся его дырка покрылась слюной. Он даже не заметил, когда Стив начал надавливать, ощутил только, как мышцы размякли под ласками его рта.

Он не удержался и застонал практически в голос, когда Стив запечатал своим ртом анус Баки и присосался, как если бы целовал Баки в губы. Удовольствие прошило его насквозь, накатывая вверх по спине и одновременно собираясь в яйцах и члене. Он снова почувствовал подушечку пальца Стива, уже без всякой преграды, и подался навстречу, позволяя немного растянуть свое отверстие. Стив ввел внутрь самый кончик языка, поглаживая круговыми движениями, а потом повернул палец.

Баки развел культи ног насколько мог широко, покачивая бедрами, чтобы тереться членом о постель. Стив не останавливался, упиваясь каждым движением рта и языка. Он склонял Баки по миллиметру к тому, чего они оба хотели, что было одновременно и тем, что его палачи творили с ним, и абсолютной тому противоположностью.

Баки казалось, что прошло много часов, а он по-прежнему был лишь наполовину возбужден, когда Стив ввел ему внутрь первую фалангу пальца. Он был весь мокрый от слюны и так тщательно размягчен, что удовольствие будто брызгало вспышками в каждой точке, где касался Стив, но он все равно затаил дыхание, почувствовав даже незначительное проникновение. Стив отвлек его от секундного колебания, опустив голову и прижавшись ртом к яичкам Баки, в то время как он двигал пальцем наружу и внутрь, едва ли на дюйм в глубину.

Баки судорожно втянул воздух и выдохнул, а потом продолжил дышать. Он ударил правым обрубком по матрасу, давая Стиву знать: _«Да, еще»_.

Сегодня не будет одним из тех вечеров, когда любое проникновение заставляло Баки паниковать, вызывало тошноту или обмороки. Это не единожды накатывало на него на данной стадии, так что они научились останавливаться и проверять. Все могло пойти не так в любой момент и после этого — «все может внезапно стать просто ужасным» теперь стало девизом Баки, — но они уже сумели преодолеть существенное препятствие к этому моменту.

Палец Стива скользнул глубже и погладил его внутри. Баки вздрогнул в ответ, желая большего, хотя едва ли был готов даже к этому. Стив только тихонько цыкнул куда-то ему в задницу и продолжил лизать его, заставив Баки усмехнуться в покрывало.

— Ага, давай, выскажи это, — сказал Стив, двигая пальцем наружу и внутрь, проверяя, удалось ли ему растянуть в достаточной мере, и в то же время растворяя его разум в удовольствии. — У меня занят рот, Бак, твоя очередь говорить.

Баки застонал.

— Нет, давай, — Стив повернул голову, нежно скользнув зубами по ягодице Баки. — Твоя очередь шутить, я уже откупорил тебя.

Баки заворчал, соображая, какую шутку он сможет вспомнить, а потом заворчал еще громче и начал. Слова получались почти совсем неразборчиво, но, в конце концов, Стив сам рассказывал ему эту шутку, так что он должен был понять, о чем речь.

Стив усмехнулся, не сбиваясь с ритма еще в самом начале, и Баки понял, что тот ее узнал. Он продолжил, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы воспроизводить историю в точности, как Стив рассказывал, немного отвлекая себя от удовольствия, от того, как второй палец Стива сейчас дразнил край его ануса, готовый вдавиться внутрь.

Когда Баки дошел до «Скажите мне, капитан, когда у вас последний раз был секс?», Стив ввел палец внутрь, едва удерживаясь от смеха, и Баки воспроизвел следующую фразу более старательно: «Капитан посмотрел на нее и серьезно ответил: "В 1944"».

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся, разминая задницу Баки. Тот тоже не сдержал смех, стараясь рассказать шутку до конца, его речь превратилась из неразборчивого бормотания в скороговорку, пока Стив ласкал его пальцами:

— И тогда эта светская львица сказала: «Ох, тебе стоит развеяться, немного взбодриться! Никакого секса с 1944, это же... Это же...»

Баки сдался и засмеялся снова. Смех заразил Стива, и его большое тело сотрясло всю кровать, а пальцы согнулись внутри, поглаживая Баки простату. Баки чуть не завыл, но взял себя в руки, выдыхая путанные слоги, в которых Стив мог угадать:

— «...такой позор!» А капитан посмотрел на часы и сказал...

— «Правда? — подхватил Стив, пробуя третьим пальцем и следуя интонации Баки звук в звук: — Сейчас всего-то 2100».

Баки беспомощно расхохотался вместе со Стивом. Это была тупая шутка, еще и старая к тому же, обновленная только ради Стива. В первый раз, рассказывая ее Баки, он сваливался от смеха четыре раза, прежде чем дошел до самой соли, и теперь она стала еще и дополнительным подспорьем для них: той вещью, которая отвлекала Баки в достаточной мере, чтобы Стив мог ввести третий палец, гладя Баки без боли или ее ожидания.

А потом Стив повернул руку так правильно, что у Баки дыхание сбилось со звуком, совершенно не похожим на смех. Он изо всех сил толкнулся бедрами навстречу. Стив согласно мурлыкнул, но вновь повернул пальцы у Баки внутри еще медленнее, по-прежнему лаская его языком.

— Н’хрн плзи сюда, — потребовал Баки, извиваясь и пиная его обрубком. _«Еще, еще!»_

— Ты такой вкусный, Бак, — прошептал Стив, оглаживая языком его вход, дразня другой рукой член Баки, возбужденный уже до такой степени, что ему было больно вжиматься в постель.

— Сделай это, — приказал Баки. Бог знает, в Гидре изучили все существующие способы жестокого обращения и открыли несколько новых специально для него, но даже они не были настолько заносчивыми, чтобы требовать от него рассказывать им тупые шутки в такой момент. Теперь он точно не мог ошибиться.

Стив недовольно выдохнул ему на задницу и отодвинулся, давая Баки отчетливо расслышать щелчок открывшейся крышки лубриканта. Баки заерзал, все еще с пальцами Стива внутри, и Стив тихо рассмеялся в ответ:

— Терпение, Бак, дай мне…

Пальцы Стива выскользнули из него, но только лишь для того, чтобы сжать его левое бедро и потянуть таз кверху. Член Баки дернулся к животу с пошлым и глупым шлепком, и Баки улыбнулся. Он уперся правым обрубком с другой стороны и тут же ощутил в качестве награды давление члена Стива на свою дырку. Он прижался лбом и культей правой руки к постели, уперевшись немного, чтобы приготовится, и Стив вошел в него, весь скользкий, легко и приятно.

Баки отрывисто, немного тревожно хмыкнул, когда он погрузился наполовину. Стив тут же замер, наклонился над ним и потерся носом о его загривок. Баки часто дышал, дожидаясь, что его тело привыкнет. Ему не было плохо, только замутило на миг, он едва успел ощутить это, прежде чем попросил Стива подождать.

Правая рука Стива скользнула под него, прошлась вверх по его груди, обнимая, пока ладонь не прижалась к тому месту, где особенно четко можно было услышать стук сердца. Баки глубоко вздохнул, потом еще раз, и качнулся на член Стива за счет упора, который давал ему обрубок правой ноги, наслаждаясь ощущением наполненности и трения внутри. Чувствуя, как Стив так и замер позади него, ожидая, чего он хотел.

Хорошо. Он мог это сделать. Баки кивнул.

Стив двинулся, погружаясь в него глубже. Он практически лег на Баки, прижавшись грудью к спине, целуя и кусая его сзади за шею, пока член входил все дальше медленными, осторожными, все нарастающими движениями. Когда Баки почувствовал, как бедра Стива прижались к его заднице, а яички Стива — прямо к его собственным, он издал животный торжествующий возглас, на который Стив тут же откликнулся довольным рыком. Баки кивнул, прежде чем Стив успел засомневаться, крепче уперся культей правой руки и головой в матрас, чтобы приготовиться, а обрубком правой ноги толкнул Стива.

Рука Стива скользнула ниже груди, чтобы поддерживать бедра Баки, когда Стив начал трахать его. Баки совсем расслабился, доверив Стиву контролировать угол и скорость, двигаться сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и увереннее, все время не переставая целовать Баки в основание шеи сзади, бормотать путанные уверения в любви, такие же невнятные, как у самого Баки.

Баки закрыл глаза, позволяя ощущениям укрыть его так же, как тело Стива полностью накрывало его теперь. Он разрешил себе раствориться в том, как член Стива скользил у него внутри, трахая ровно настолько сильно, насколько, как знал Стив, Баки хотел этого, мучая его одним только удовольствием, без малейшего привкуса боли. Член Баки качался у него под животом, яички поджимались все сильнее, когда яйца Стива шлепались о них на каждом толчке, и Баки вообразил, что если бы у него были руки, он бы вцепился сейчас пальцами в простынь, в подушку, во что угодно, но не стал бы трогать свой член. Он не стал бы делать ничего, что могло бы приблизить развязку, лишь бы это продолжалось и продолжалось, это чистое, слепое мгновение, когда у него было все, что было нужно: это ощущение и этот человек.

Фантомное чувство промелькнуло от этой мысли такое отчетливое. Он почувствовал мягкий застиранный хлопок под своими ладонями, десять пальцев, крепко сжавших ткань, и себя таким цельным и правильным с членом Стива внутри. И голос Стива шептал сзади ему в ухо: _«Люблю тебя, люблю тебя, так хорошо, Бак, всегда, навсегда»_.

Баки захныкал внутри этого прекрасного мгновения, и Стив каким-то образом понял, что ему необходимо удержаться внутри него — остаться там. Сильная рука сомкнулась вокруг его члена, и Баки заскулил громче, отчаянно кивая. Стив крепко, жадно сжал и стал гладить его, иллюзия растворилась в изумительно охуенной реальности, где ничьи руки кроме Стива не касались его, где Стив все равно хотел его, все равно приходил домой и дарил ему нежность. Имело значение только то, что Баки все еще был здесь, растворялся в тумане удовольствия. Он несколько раз коротко вскрикнул, совершенно не контролируя свое тело, и не было ничего, кроме Стива, вокруг него, внутри него, на нем; груди Стива, закрывавшей его спину; голоса Стива, повторявшего каждый звук, который он издавал. Баки выдохнул, без усилий и так идеально: — Черт, Стив, да, да! — и кончил. Его член дернулся в хватке Стива, задница крепко сжала Стива внутри, и Стив накатился на него, как океан, уверенно и неотвратимо, позволяя ему свободно парить на волнах.

Баки обмяк, тяжело дыша и медленно осознавая, что Стив обнимал его уже обеими руками. Держал его в паре дюймов над матрасом. Волосы Баки, влажные от пота, свисали вниз, скрывая лицо, не то чтобы сейчас кто-то мог его увидеть — Стив по-прежнему терся лицом о его загривок.

К тому же Стив был все таким же твердым внутри него, все так же старательно сдерживался. Баки намеренно сжался вокруг его члена, восстановил контроль над своим неповоротливым языком и сказал:

— Давай, дружище. Теперь твоя очередь.

Стив потерся о его плечо и пробормотал:

— Можно мне… Бак, я хочу…

Баки кивнул, согласно качнув обоими своими правыми обрубками: _«давай, все нормально»._

Стив вынул член из Баки, не отпуская его и не опуская на кровать, и прижал его к себе, когда сел на пятки. Он развернул Баки лицом, приподнял над собой на мгновенье, достаточное, чтобы Баки улыбнулся ему сверху вниз, а потом опустил голову для желанного Стивом поцелуя, пока тот усаживал его обратно на свой член. Баки застонал, когда Стив скользнул обратно ему внутрь, все так же легко и безболезненно, но намного полнее на этот раз, с накатывающей дрожью тактильных ощущений. Член Стива казался больше и давил глубже за счет собственного веса Баки, каким бы небольшим он теперь ни был, увлекающего его вниз.

Баки обхватил плечо Стива обрубком правой руки, а его бедра — тем, что осталось от его ног. Стив обнял Баки обеими руками и поцеловал сахарно-сладко и медленно, толкаясь своим членом в задницу Баки, в то время как член Баки обмякал между их животами. Баки почувствовал, как напряжение нарастает во всем теле Стива, его бедра двигались все быстрее, член входил внутрь с быстрыми хлюпающими звуками. Стив сдерживался, по-прежнему двигаясь внутрь Баки короткими сладкими рывками.

Теперь была очередь Баки говорить с ним. Он оторвал свои губы от губ Стива и начал осыпать мокрыми поцелуями его лицо, успевая бормотать слова:

— Ну же, Стиви, давай, дай мне почувствовать тебя, я здесь, я с тобой. Ты не навредишь мне, дружище, только не ты, ты молодец, мы оба с тобой молодцы…

Руки Стива скользнули вниз по его бедрам, и Баки кивнул, щекой прижимаясь к его щеке.

— Вот так, не останавливайся. Сделай это, я хочу, чтобы ты это сделал. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня, мне внутрь, покажешь мне, насколько тебе со мной хорошо, а?

Стив зарычал и снова поймал его губы в поцелуй, сжал ягодицы Баки и стал мощно качать его вверх и вниз. Баки прикусил Стиву губу, чтобы подтолкнуть его двигаться быстрее, прямо до того дивного момента, когда Стив, наконец, поддался на уговоры Баки и стал _пользовать_ его. Баки запрокинул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Стива, пока Стив ебал его, поднимая и опуская Баки на своем члене. Стив совершенно сломался, сдался ему, прекрасный и потерянный, и Баки обладал им теперь куда больше, чем когда-либо раньше, когда он мог прижать Стива к кровати и скакать на нем верхом на двух своих собственных ногах.

  


— Вот так, Стиви, вот так, — выдохнул Баки, отголоски наслаждения звучали в нем: остатки собственного удовольствия или отклик на ощущения Стива — это уже не имело значения. — Давай же, кончи для меня, сделай это.

Стив захрипел и уткнулся лицом в правое плечо Баки, снова стискивая изо всех сил и яростно долбясь ему внутрь. Баки зарылся лицом во взмокшие волосы Стива, продолжая шептать ему, когда движения Стива превратились в знакомые мощные судороги, и Стив кончил внутри него.

Баки расслабился в его крепкой хватке, чувствуя, как его собственное возбуждение превращается в сытую сонливость с членом Стива по-прежнему внутри него, весь в потных объятиях Стива.

Стив повернул голову, прижимаясь лицом к горлу Баки, и лениво спросил:

— Тебе хорошо?

Баки повозился достаточно, чтобы сперма и смазка потекли из него вокруг обмякающего члена Стива, и вытер подбородок о его кожу.

— Да.

— Но мокровато, — констатировал Стив, зевая через улыбку. — Сейчас все сделаю, приятель.

Стив наклонился, чтобы уложить его, прежде чем вынуть из него член, сопроводив это еще одним поцелуем. Баки позволил себе закрыть глаза даже раньше, чем Стив принялся вытирать его, начав со рта, затем очистив его задницу и, наконец, член.

— Хррашо, Стиви, — пробормотал Баки, чувствуя, что его рот, похоже, уже уснул, и слова вновь превратились в неразборчивый шум. — Д’вай спать.

— Угу, — согласился Стив и продолжил, так же тщательно и осторожно, как и всегда. И все же вскоре он погасил свет и устроился рядом на боку, с вопросительным звуком положив свою руку поперек тела Баки.

Баки согласно промычал в ответ и подвинулся еще ближе, прислоняясь грудью к груди Стива. Рука Стива знакомо огладила его вниз по телу, пальцы вновь легко коснулись обрубков, будто проверяя синяки Баки одним касанием.

— Завтра ноги? — спросил Стив, потеревшись носом об ухо Баки.

Тот ответил неопределенным мычанием, собирая слова уже на самой границе сна. Стив, наверняка, поймет, что он скажет.

— Не нужно. Буду дома весь день, удаленная работа. Тестирую новый компонент. Для правой руки.

— Хммм, — ответил Стив, так запросто и невинно, и настолько же убедительно, как если бы Баки мог отчетливо видеть, как он краснеет и переминается с ноги на ногу. — Ничего слишком утомительного, так, верно?

Баки фыкнул, не открывая глаз, представив себе, для чего ему могут потребоваться завтра ноги, если у него будет достаточно сил, чтобы их растратить.

— Жадный.

— Я такой, — согласился Стив, привлекая его немного ближе. — Хочу столько тебя, сколько могу получить.

Баки хмыкнул, смущенный прямотой его слов, их неприкрытой откровенностью: Стив желал его всего целиком, даже таким сломанным, каким он стал, точно так же, как сам Баки желал его. И это было единственным, что уравновешивало их теперь. Единственным, что было им нужно.

Баки повернул голову потянувшись за еще одним поцелуем, и Стив подсунул свое бедро под обрубки Баки, устроив свою руку на его животе. Баки покачал головой, но все его тело уже расслабилось, отяжелело под надежным весом конечностей Стива, а язык едва ворочался во рту, когда он осилил последние несколько слов:

— Все было отлично, дружище. Давай уже, на хрен, спать.


End file.
